


Not too young

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [18]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Fun, Kissing, Love, Mischief, No Spoilers, Older Woman/Younger Man, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Stevie's still having fun with M and James.





	Not too young

Stevie smiled at the expression on M's face. 

"You still haven't learned, have you?" the girl asked. 

James looked at the girl in the wheelchair questioningly.

"What is she talking about?" He demanded to know.

M sighed, walking toward them. "You see, 007, we started a little game Stevie and I. I never win." 

"But I love you anyway, Olivia, you know that, right?" Stevie said, her eyes sparkling.

"I do my dear girl. I do." M said.

"You know, I'm not too young to watch two adults kissing one another."

"You win, yet again." 

"Yes!" 

James and M kissed.


End file.
